L'Storia di Cielo
by Mitoia D
Summary: INFANTRUM 4 SEASONS CHALLENGE. Ini adalah sebuah cerita, tentang sebuah keluarga mafia dan bos-nya yang sederhana. Tentang sang langit yang polos, dari setiap sudut pandang anggota keluarganya... 3. Mukuro's side. 3SHOTS. Sorry.
1. Storia di Venerazione

_Ini adalah sebuah cerita, tentang sebuah keluarga mafia dan bos-nya yang sederhana. Tentang sang langit yang polos, dari setiap sudut pandang anggota keluarganya... Tentang bagaimana bos mereka digambarkan, menurut sudut pandang mereka._

Mitoia Cavallone proudly presents...

**L'Storia di Cielo**

Story of the Sky**  
**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction © Mitoia Cavallone.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira.

Di pintu kaca itu, menempel butiran-butiran air yang bergerak; ia siap mengalir ke bawah kapan saja. Menunggu di kursi kulit yang berjejer panjang memang sangat menjemukan. Menunggu keroyokan air hujan akan berhenti menyerang bumi. Dan menunggu hujan berhenti, sama saja dengan menunggu makanan di restoran super ramai yang pelayannya selalu gelagapan kesana kemari, lama sekali.

Ditambah lagi, hujan di musim gugur tidak hanya selesai dengan berhenti menderu deras. Karena kabut siap turun ke bumi; awan dingin itu siap turun menyapa tanah basah. dan tentu saja, siap mengelus-elus dedaunan kering yang bertumpuk dan basah; karena hujan. Ia akan menari-nari kecil; sisa-sisa angin liar saat hujan tadi masih tersisa dan menarikan daun-daun ringkih itu.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

Seseorang menunggunya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang dinantikannya untuk segera bertemu. Dan orang itu pasti menunggunya dengan perasaan was-was, sambil menggengam ponsel di tangannya yang menyala, menunggu kabar. Menunggu pesan yang berbunyi kira-kira: "Aku baik-baik saja." atau "Aku sudah kembali.". Dan ingin sekali ia mengelus dada setelahnya, melihat orang yang diharapkannya datang terrefleksi di iris matanya yang bening, dan tersenyum dengan apa adanya.

Dan itulah hal yang diharapkan pemuda itu. Yang tangannya bersender pada bangku tunggu bandara, sementara matanya menatap bulir-bulir air yang menempel di kaca jendela dengan lemah. Yang duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil menghisap rokok Italia yang baru dibelinya saat berangkat. Menunggu deru mobil yang berlalu-lalang di depannya berteriak memanggil namanya. Badannya lembab, dan ia begitu risih. Ia ingin segera melepas jas abu-abu kelamnya, melonggarkan kemeja putih yang dipakainya, dan melepas sabuk yang melingkar di celana berwarna senada dengan jasnya.

Gokudera Hayato, sedang menunggu mobil yang menjemputnya di bandara Narita, untuk pulang ke Namimori.

**Chapter 1: Storia di Venerazione**

Peluh di dahinya mengucur deras, walaupun ia tahu kalau ini musim gugur. Semua orang juga tahu itu. Jarang ada orang berkeringat pada musim gugur yang dingin begini. Hari ini kan jelas sekali udaranya dingin. Sejuk, jika tidak bisa dibilang dingin karena memang udaranya tidak cukup dingin untuk membuat butiran salju. Lagipula, apa kau bercanda, melihat salju di musim gugur?

Dari badannya tercium aroma bahan ledakan yang cukup menyengat. Tangannya saja memegang tiga dinamit begitu. Terang saja, bau ledak-ledakan menyebar dari seluruh badannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan banyak kerut-kerutan tidak jelas, tapi yang jelas kerutan-kerutan itu menunjukkan dia sedang sangat marah. Atau excited? Ah, tidak jelas. Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti orang yang sangat marah kalau dilukiskan di komik-komik. Rambut silvernya yang seperti tentakel gurita saja berkilap-kilap begitu. Eh, tunggu, ini bukan pameran logam mulia. Ah, silakan lanjutkan.

Mulutnya juga tidak jauh dari orang yang sedang marah. Terus saja meneriakkan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan lawan, seperti "mati kau!" atau kata-kata kotor yang seharusnya disensor. Habis cukup kotor bila diperdengarkan. Dan karena ratingnya tidak mengizinkan, jadi lebih baik nggak usah ditulis saja deh.

Dinamit terus memancurkan apinya, dan suara ledakan terus terdengar. Wajah ketakutan seperti Shaggy melihat hantu yang tampak di depannya itu sudah berubah kalap, dan yang lebih gila lagi, pemilik wajah itu membuka bajunya! Di tengah sejuknya musim gugur yang seharusnya membuat orang yang membuka bajunya terang-terangan terkena flu. Tapi apa boleh buat... namanya saja sedang kalap. Lihat saja matanya, garang sekali. Dan ada api di jidatnya... ngomong-ngomong itu api asli ya? Tapi kalau betulan asli seharusnya rambut karamel yang mirip sarang burung lancip itu sudah terbakar hebat, dong?

"Matikan! Matikan! Matikan! Matikan!" Entah berapa kali sang pemuda kalap itu mengucapkannya, ralat, meneriakkannya. Suaranya keras sekali, seharusnya bayi bersetelan jas itu menutupi telinganya, dengan tangan atau dengan topi hitam yang bertengger menutupi kepalanya itu.

Sumpah, pertarungan ini sangat mendekati chaos, kalau bukan arealnya yang hanya sebagian kecil dari lapangan SMP Namimori. Kalau chaos betulan, mereka berdua sudah habis digigit sampai mati oleh penguasa sekolah itu.

Tapi sang bayi bertopi itu cukup menikmati pertarungan yang amat ribut tersebut. Sejak tadi dia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, entah menikmati battle tersebut atau memikirkan hal lain... cewek, misalnya. Tapi sejak kapan bayi itu jadi begitu pervert?

Tapi cukup mengejutkan juga, si kepala gurita itu mau bunuh diri, ya? Saking semangatnya (atau lebih tepat disebut saking kepepetnya), ia meledakkan semua dinamitnya, dan sekarang ia terjebak di antara dinamit-dinamit itu. Dan si kalap ekshibisionis (sebut saja begitu, habis orang seperti apa lagi yang membuka baju di musim gugur selain orang gila?) itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Matikan! Matikan! Matikan! Matikan!" Pemuda kalem yang sedang kalap itu terus-terusan mengkomat-kamitkan teriakan itu. Kau kira ini sedang kampanye?

Kepala gurita itu terperangah. Ia sudah mengira-ngira bahkan memastikan, bahwa dalam hitungan menit nyawanya akan melayang bersamaan dengan suara ledakan lusinan dinamit itu. Tapi yang terjadi kemudian, langit sepi.

Pause.

_Eh? Aku masih hidup?_

Weits, ledakan itu tidak sampai terdengar! Itu artinya tidak jadi meledak. Dan itu berarti, dia selamat. Nah kepala gurita, sekarang apa yang bakalan kau lakukan?

"Terima kasih banyak! Jyuudaime, mulai sekarang aku akan mengikutimu, melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan!" Buset, dia malah bersujud di depan pemuda yang baru sadar dari kalapnya tadi.

"Eng, Gokudera-kun?" pemuda yang baru tersadar dari mode kalapnya tadi menumbuhkan banyak tanda tanya di sekitar kepalanya. Masih belum pakai baju juga? Walah, ini sih masih semi kalap.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gokudera itu tersenyum. _"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Jyuudaime."_

Hegh. Dia menghargai lawannya. Dia mau menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, walaupun itu musuhnya. Sungguh orang berhati mulia. Ia, Jyuudaime.

Jyuudaime, ya, pemuda habis kalap itu, ia bersin. Terus terang saja, musim gugur itu dingin.

Di belakangnya, daun-daun kering berputar-putar di udara.

Mungkin tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu, ia selalu mengingat kejadian itu.

Tentang si kepala gurita yang menantang calon bos-nya.

Menantang calon bos-nya, yang sangat menghargai nyawa manusia.

Dan ia juga menghargai nyawa manusia, sama seperti bos-nya.

Ia juga mulai belajar menghargai nyawa sendiri, seperti yang diajarkan bos-nya. Saat ia selalu dalam posisi genting dan selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa, ia selalu mengingat bos-nya, yang memberinya wejangan supaya menghargai nyawanya sendri. Seperti sebuah sugesti, kata-kata itu selalu diingatnya baik-baik di otaknya. Mungkin ada tempat khusus untuk menyimpan kata-kata itu.

"Apa artinya kemenanganmu jika kita tidak bisa berkumpul bersama lagi?"

Kepala gurita itu tidak pernah lupa.

Bahwa sekarang, dan untuk seterusnya, ia punya sebuah keluarga yang menunggunya pulang. Keluarga yang hangat, yang terus membuatnya ingin pulang. Setidaknya ia punya tempat untuk pulang. Ke tempat keluarganya.

Ia sangat menghargai keluarganya. Terlebih lagi, itu semua karena bos-nya sang sangat ia hormati.

Ya, betapa ia menghormati orang itu. Yang tak pernah berharap lebih, kecuali senyuman dari semuanya. Kecuali keutuhan keluarganya. Yang tidak pernah mengharapkan kekuasaan, penghargaan, materi, atau apapun yang gemerlapan. Yang hanya berpikir sederhana, membuat semuanya bahagia.

Ia tidak menonjol. Ia tidak mempunyai ambisi yang kuat. Ia hanya melihat apa yang ada di depannya, menghadapinya dengan suka rela, walaupun terkadang atau sering membuatnya sakit hati. Kekuatan datang begitu saja menghampirinya. Orang-orang begitu saja menghargainya. Kehidupannya sederhana. Pikirannya sederhana. Perangainya saja sederhana begitu. Tapi itulah, harapan dunia mafia.

Orang yang mau melindungi semuanya dengan sederhana, sepolos langit biru yang kekal. Memahami dan mengerti semuanya dengan senyuman. Menghangatkan dengan kepolosannya. Ia hangat, ringan, dan nyaman. Langit itu, amat luas dan bisa membuat nyaman semuanya.

Betapa ia mengagumi sosok itu. Sosok langit yang polos dan sederhana, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya punya tempat untuk pulang. Langit biru polos yang membuatnya punya sesuatu yang dirindukan. Langit yang mengubah kehidupannya, dari seorang serigala kesepian menjadi badai pelindung keluarga.

Betapa ia menghormati langit itu. Dan ia akan setia kepada langit itu untuk selamanya.

Kepada Jyuudaime, rasa hormatku padamu tak akan terkikis oleh apapun. Tidak akan oleh penyelamat nyawaku. Tidak akan kepada orang yang mengenalkan arti teman padaku. Tidak kepada orang yang membawaku kepada sebuah keluarga.

Aku menghormatimu, Jyuudaime.

"Hei, Hayato!"

Orang yang dipanggil membetulkan duduknya, sejenak karena tersentak. Lalu ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia berlari, menenggerkan koper coklat yang tadinya berdiam di samping kakinya di atas kepalanya, melindungi dirinya dari serbuan air hujan yang tidak juga berhenti.

Pemuda di mobil itu, yang memanggil namanya, tersenyum dari balik jendela mobil yang ia buka kacanya, supaya bisa melihat kawannya lebih jelas. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan kawannya lagi. Pria berambut hitam cepak itu pun menutup kaca jendela mobil itu, karena yang ia jemput sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tururulululut!

Hayato melihat layar ponselnya. Lalu memencet tombol hijau bergambar telepon di ponselnya itu. "Jyuudaime?"

"Kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang?" Terdengar suara dari balik speakerphone-nya.

"Hmmm... sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Pemuda berambut cokelat di seberang sana menatap hujan lagi. Dia sampai dengan selamat. Syukurlah.

-Fin-

**Music: Listen To The Stereo – Going Under Ground**

Semuanya, apa kabar?

Saya baru selesai UKK nih. Maaf, sempat membiarkan celeng-celeng terbengkalai untuk sejenak. Tapi yang penting sudah jadi kan? Kufufufu~

Ya, ini chapter pertama. Tentang Hayato dan rasa hormatnya terhadap Tsuna. Kena nggak? Kalau nggak, berabe nih, nggak masuk prompt...

Semoga kena lah.

Ah tambahan, waktu Hayato-kun ketemu Tsuna yang di cerita atas itu, settingnya musim gugur loh. Karena tak jauh setelahnya Tsuna ulang tahun. Nah, ultah Tsuna itu 14 Oktober—musim gugur (dan Reborn sehari sebelumnya). Atas dasar pemikiran itu, jadilah chapter ini.

Chapter depan tentang Kyouya dan kerja keras Tsuna. Secepatnya saya update!

Grazie,

Mitoia Cavallone.

Don't forget to review this story!

v

v


	2. Storia di Perseveranza

_L'Storia di Cielo, A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction (c) Mitoia Cavallone._

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira._

_._

Malam pergantian tahun kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sehangat-hangatnya kuah soba, tidak akan bisa menutupi fakta bahwa hari ini memang sangat dingin. Hari dimana salju membeku dengan kokohnya, seakan membentuk karang seperti es yang digarami. Padahal suhunya tidak ekstrim, sekitar -10 derajat Celcius.

Semua orang merasakan hawa dingin itu, termasuk mereka yang tengah tinggal di base Vongola cabang Jepang. Bahkan aura mereka jauh lebih dingin dari suhu di luar, mengingat kematian bisa memangsa mereka kapan saja. Saat-saat dimana senjata harus digunakan dengan lihai tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Lorong-lorong base yang sepi itu bisa didatangi gerombolan manusia-manusia haus darah dalam hitungan jam, bahkan menit. Furnitur yang statis itu bisa saja langsung porak-poranda. Satu yang harus diingat: jaga nyawa sendiri.

Dingin hari itu mencekam.

Pria tenang itu pun merasakannya. Merasakan dingin yang menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya. Merasakan angin kering yang menguntai rambut hitamnya. Merasakan atmosfir yang bergerak-gerak memilukan, seolah ingin mencekik tubuhnya. Ya, seluruh tubuhnya, bukan hanya lehernya. Suara-suara mistik itu pun menghantuinya pelan-pelan, walaupun dia tidak terhantui.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Dingin dan sunyi-itu memang tipikal dirinya, namun kali ini saja ia ingin keluar dari cekaman ini. Atmosfir ini mengejar-ngejar napasnya. Napasnya teratur, namun panjang-pendeknya dinamis. Ketakutan memburunya dari jauh, dan ia mati-matian melawannya.

Posisi tidurnya berubah-ubah, sofa yang ditidurinya terkadang mengeluarkan bunyi decit, karena yang meniduri terus bergerak-gerak. Bukan hanya badannya, otaknya pun berputar-putar. Menyesaki ubun-ubunnya, menjalari seluruh syarafnya. Walaupun hanya ia yang tahu itu, wajahnya yang penuh teror menyembunyikannya dengan halus.

"Jadi hanya sampai di sini, huh? Herbivora?"

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hanya sampai di sini, kerja kerasmu selama ini?"

.

.

**Chapter 2: Storia di Perseveranza**

.

.

Menyadari sifatnya, seharusnya dia memang hanya tertarik pada bayi bersetelan jas itu.

Karena itu, pemuda bermata hitam onyx-hitam dari segala warna hitam-dan berambut warna senada itu terus menantang sang bayi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan setiap kali itu pula, akanbou itu menolaknya dengan disertai penyombongan tingkat tinggi.

"Aku terlalu kuat, jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu.

Heran saja, ada orang yang berani bilang begitu pada Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu, sekaligus orang paling berkuasa atasnya. Ralat, atas seluruh kotanya. Namun orang-maksudnya bayi itu berani mengatakan ia lebih kuat daripadanya dengan nada ringan begitu.

Maka, saat bayi itu menyuruhnya mengunjungi rumah herbvore di Nami-chuu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda tanggung itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan ia datang dengan cara yang cukup menakjubkan, masuk melalui jendela lantai dua. Dan sukses membuat seisi rumah itu sport jantung-kecuali bayi itu, yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tapi bayi itu memang menunggu kedatangannya, bukan?

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau mengukur kekuatan?

Tentu saja tidak-hei, memang ada alat yang bisa mengukur kekuatan?

Tapi sepertinya orang ini punya-dia bahkan punya takaran yang dibagi dalam 2 kategori: herbivora dan bukan herbivora (mungkin bisa kita sebut karnivora).

Mendengar dan melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil membunuh seorang assassin asal lewat (heran, kenapa dia bisa percaya secepat itu?), ia langsung menaruh perhatian khusus pada herbivora yang satu itu. Seperti yang telah dilontarkan tadi, orang ini memang punya alat untuk mengukur kekuatan. Entahlah apa wujudnya, bisa saja berwujud dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas ia bisa mengukur kekuatan orang, dan akurasinya dapat disandngkan dengan rangking Fuuta.

Dan Hibari Kyouya dengan santai menebarkan death glare-nya kepada semua orang di kamar itu. Ada si herbivora yang bikin kagum-Tsunayoshi, herbivora dengan rambut seperti tentakel gurita-Hayato, dan tentu saja sang akanbou super licik-Reborn. Satu di antaranya bergidik, yang satunya menggerundel tidak jelas (tapi lumayan takut juga), dan sisanya hanya tersenyum mistis.

Itulah caranya mengenal bos-nya (yang bahkan tidak pernah ia anggap bos-nya), Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya, tidak ada nama lain yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan orang itu. Dan ia tidak berubah banyak selama 10 tahun.

Hanya tingginya saja yang bertambah, dan pakaiannya yang berubah. Tidak mungkin dia memakai seragam Nami-chuu terus sepanjang 10 tahun bukan? Dia kan juga tidak selamanya bersekolah di Nami-chuu. Namun dia masih saja suka tidur-tiduran siang di atap gedung, baik itu gedung Nami-chuu, Namimori-Koukou, maupun atap Markas Vongola.

Hibird pun masih setia bertengger di atas kepalanya, dan masih sering mendendangkan mars Namimori (ternyata, perbedaan lagu mars Nami-chuu dan Nami-kou hanya di bagian -chuu dan -kou-nya saja). Memang heran, burung itu tidak bertambah besar, padahal sang majikan selalu memberinya makan dengan teratur dan merawatnya dengan intensif.

Tapi keadaan di sekitarnya berubah. Namimori yang sekarang punya Departement Store yang canggih dan modern. Toko-toko berganti dekorasi, dan juga kepemilikan. Rumah-rumahnya bertambah dan berubah-ubah. Termasuk fakta bahwa rambut Kusakabe semakin tebal saja.

Yang mencolok (menurut pandangannya), markas bawah tanah Vongola cabang Jepang yang super canggih itu sudah dibangun dan dipergunakan beberapa waktu. Dan tertata dengan sangat baik. Pendirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan herbivora itu, yang sekarang sudah bertitel Don Vongola Decimo.

Bertolak ke Vongola Decimo, perubahannya selama sepuluh tahun memang begitu mengejutkan. Kekuatannya semakin berkembang, semakin tidak terduga saja. Yah, walaupun cincin Vongola yang penuh sejarah berdarah itu sudah dihancurkannya. Tampangnya masih kekanakan dan senyumnya masih ramah dan lembut, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menduga di dalamnya. Lebih menakutkan bahkan dari dirinya. Lagipula siapa sih yang mampu mengukur luasnya langit?

Mungkin dialah salah satu yang dapat merasakan perubahan kekuatan itu. Mungkin hanya dia yang benar-benar tahu sebesar apa kekuatannya kini, karena hanya ia yang bisa mengalahkan langit itu, sementara hanya langit itu yang benar-benar bisa mengalahkannya.

Maka, Hibari Kyouya menurut saja saat diajak bekerja sama dalam proyek Tri-Ni-Sette herbivora itu, termasuk proyek rahasianya.

Ia paling tahu, kalau herbivora itu memang selalu berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Tak bisa dielakkan, ialah tempat herbivora itu berguru. Tentu saja ia mengerti, herbivora itu bisa seperti ini karena kegigihan usahanya.

Ya, karena kerja kerasnya.

Jerih payah, walaupun kenyataan menolaknya sementah apapun pasti akan membuahkan hasil.

Markas sebesar ini juga, semua hasil kerja kerasnya. Peralatan dan penelitian-penelitian canggih ini juga semua hasil kerja kerasnya. Peluhnya, tenaganya, darahnya, dan harga dirinya, membuat semua ini menjadi nyata.

Kerja keras herbivora itu membuat semua mimpi menjadi kenyataan.

Kerja keras herbivora itu tak kenal lelah. Bahkan menghapus peluh pun tak sempat. Kerja keras menghimpun kekuatan, menambahnya menuju ketidak terbatasan. Seolah membentangkan sayap yang terus bertambah besar di langit yang tiada batas.

Ia tahu, herbivora itu telah menembus batas kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Dingin itu membuat rusuk-rusuknya merasakan kemelutuk yang menusuk-nusuk.

Malam tahun baru yang tenang. Suasana di luar sana seperti biasa, hangat dan meriah. Ramai. Hal yang sangat ia tidak suka.

Salju turun, melayang-layang ringan. Menembus langit malam, menuju bumi yang gegap gempita bermandikan cahaya lampu warna-warni.

Begitu ia benci keramaian, tapi ia lebih membenci cekaman ini.

Gelisah; hal itulah yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Membuatnya ingin berontak sejadi-jadinya. Namun mati-matian pula ia menahannya.

Mengamuk sendirian adalah hal tabu buatnya.

Namun kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

.

_"Kau yakin?"_

_Don Vongola itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan senyum ramah itu kepada orang di depannya. "Ya, inilah keputusanku."_

_Raut wajahnya sangat tenang. Setenang langit cerah yang biasa Hibari lihat saat beristirahat di atap gedung base._

_Tapi jika itu langit betulan, ia merasakan sebentar lagi langit itu akan menjadi kacau dan mencekam. Gelap. Suram. Tertutupi deru-deru cuaca yang menyedihkan._

_"Sesukamu saja, herbivora."_

_Dusta. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia harapkan._

_._

Hibari Kyouya mendengus. Hari ini langit amat gelap.

Bintang-bintang yang biasanya bertaburan membentuk rasi, kini tertutup awan segelap hitam malam.

"Kerja kerasmu, hanya sampai di sini saja?"

Markas itu, Vongola, Tri-Ni-Sette...

...dan yang paling berharga, keluarganya...

...hanya sampai di sini kah?

Jawab itu dengan kata tidak, Tsunayoshi. Jawablah kau tidak akan mengakhirinya dengan cara begini. Meninggalkan semuanya semudah ini.

Jawablah tidak,

saat kau kembali.

"Arrivederci, Tsunayoshi."

**- f i n -**

* * *

Music: Sakura Addiction - Iida Toshinobu and Kondou Takashi.

Glossarium...

Nami-chuu : Namimori Chuugaku - SMP Namimori

Nami-kou : Namimori Kou-kou - SMA Namimori

Arrivederci : Selamat tinggal

**Yo. Mitoia kembaliii...**

**Genre hari ini memang rada angsty. Tapi pembaca Reborn! harusnya udah tahu dong, nasib Tsunayoshi yang sebenernya. Fanfic ini nggak keluar jalur kok. Tenang aja, kalo ente sekalian nggak mau Tsuna modar beneran.**

**Yep, seperti biasanya...**

**MOHON REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mitoia Cavallone.**


	3. Storia di Innocenza

Di balik hembusan angin yang membawa helai-helai kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran itu, seorang lelaki tinggi, tegap dan tegar tengah berdiri kukuh. Angin musim semi yang harum itu juga menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang lurus dan mereka beterbangan searah sesuai angin membimbing.

Musim semi memang hangat, tapi tak sehangat musim panas. Kosong dan penuh dengan harapan, silakan kau lukis sendiri-sendiri.

Tapi ada yang tak akan berubah.

Hari ini pun sama saja.

Matanya hari ini, sama saja dengan hari itu.

Senyumnya hari ini, sama saja dengan hari itu.

Biar bagaimanapun, dia orang yang sama. Tidak mungkin berubah secara drastis begitu saja.

Ya, Rokudou Mukuro selalu menyadarinya. Sikapnya padanya, ralat, pada siapapun tak akan berubah. Matanya tetap lembut dan hangat. Senyumnya tetap mengembang seperti itu; semanis muffin coklat yang hangat, baru matang.

Lelaki berkepala nanas itupun mendengus.

_Hyper Dying Will pun tak mengubahnya. Huh._

Lelaki itu melewati sang bos dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa-necis dan mempesona, menebarkan senyuman yang membawa kita ke dunia ilusinya yang indah. Sejenak ia menilik wajah sang Don Vongola. Ia tersenyum penuh ilusi, lagi.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Mukuro."

.

.

**Chapter 3: Storia di Innocenza**

.

Kokuyou.

Distrik kecil yang dipenuhi komplotan kriminal bawah tanah.

Setidaknya begitulah yang harus diungkapkan jika mendeskripsikan keadaan Kokuyou yang sekarang.

Distrik kecil yang keras dan bobrok.

Ya, ya, ya. Hanya di belakangnya saja.

Bagian muka terlihat damai sebagaimana mestinya. Ramah dan tenang, seakan menganggap konflik antar gangster yang terjadi di sudut-sudut gelap lorongnya itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada.

Ya, ya, ya. Seperti ilusi, bukan?

Dan itulah kediamannya sekarang. Kediaman sang raja iblis. Yang tengah melampaui 6 dunia beringas dan terkekang dengan jumlah yang sama pula. Sementara, sekarang raja iblis itu tengah berongkang-ongkang ria di salah satu sudut distrik Kokuyou yang beringas dan liar. Kotor. Menikmati "kebebasan" yang entah kapan akan terrenggut kembali, sepertinya.

Hei, lihat saja posenya sekarang. Di sofa empuk berukuran satu orang yang didapat entah dari mana, ia tengah duduk berselonjor ria dengan rileks-nya, seperti raja. Jika matamu tidak beres sedikit saja, kilauan mawar merah yang menawan bisa saja tampak di sekeliling wajahnya yang... aduhai necis sekali. Sekalipun dalam balutan seragam hijau bobrok nan kusam itu. Jangan lupa, jemarinya yang menggantung di rahang samping, sementara tangan yang menyangganya

Adapun raja iblis itu punya dua pengikut. Yang satu tengah berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sebelah kursi tempat sang bos duduk, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sayang sekali hanya miring satu milimeter. Yang satunya lagi? Sedang berada di posisi entah mana. Jajan, mungkin. Kalau punya cukup uang, sih.

Oh iya, ada satu anak buah bonus lagi. Perempuan cantik berambut merah yang sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh sang bos. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin bermain-main dengan benda kesayangannya atau... memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang?

Dan jangan lupakan orang ini. Mukuro palsu. Siap bertempur dan menampakkan mukanya.

Dimanapun perlu.

Yang jelas, hari ini penghuni bekas Pusat Kesehatan Kokuyou itu bertambah satu. Seorang anak kecil yang sangaaaaaat manis, membawa sebuah buku besar.

.

.

Fuuta.

Ya, dimana dia sekarang?

Sawada Tsunayoshi memutar otaknya.

Di sana.

Pasti Fuuta ada di sana.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, seperti fast forward, kalau kau menganalogikannya sebagai kaset video.

Tahu-tahu saja yang tersisa tinggal mereka yang berdiri di tengah-tengah saja.

Dan satu orang bayi bersetelan jas hitam, yang menutupi matanya dengan ujung topi.

Dan sesuatu yang melayang di atas, bercahaya. Tunggu, itu bukan bola disko.

Jelas, saat-saat genting seperti ini. Dilihat ke bawah sedikit juga, yang tampak adalah gelimangan orang-orang tidak sadar yang membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi ingin menangis.

Tidak, dia tidak menangis.

Saat ini saja ia sedang menatap benda melayang yang bersinar itu penasaran. Sedikit was-was juga sih, di depannya sang raja iblis tengah menyelesaikan tahapan reinkarnasinya.

Glove?

.

.

Ya, putarannya begitu cepat seperti roda mobil Formula yang sedang melaju di arena balap.

Tahu-tahu anak itu sudah menampakkan api jingga di jidatnya. Air mukanya tampak begitu tenang. Sorot matanya dalam. Ia tahu, anak itu sudah terlalu banyak disakiti. Olehnya. Ia tahu, dada anak itu sesak, melihat gelimpangan orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi ada hal lain yang terasa.

Jauh di dalam bola matanya, bersinar pancaran yang hangat dan lembut.

Ini sama, seperti sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

Tatapan yang harusnya mematikan itu, malah mengunci keinginan membunuhnya.

Kenapa?

Pendosa besar yang harusnya dihukum kejam ini, malah diberikan kehangatan implisit yang terpancar jauh dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kenapa?

Ia tidak takut.

Seakan lubuk hatinya berkata,

"Berhentilah merangkul dingin dalam kegelapan."

.

.

_Orang ini tidak punya niat membunuh._

_Jangankan membunuh, menyakiti pun sepertinya tidak._

_Setelah aku melakukan semua ini? Menyakiti orang yang disayanginya seperti ini?_

_DImanakah dendam dalam dirimu? Pergikah? Atau tidak adakah?_

_Ini sangat menakutkan._

_Kau... polos sekali._

_._

_.  
_

Raja iblis pun belajar.

Ada orang yang tidak termakan dendam sedikitpun. Hanya karena disakiti terlalu dalam.

Kalau orang itu kesepian, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menemaninya.

Kalau orang itu butuh kebebasan, yang ia lakukan adalah membuka langit tanpa batas untuknya.

Kalau orang itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan, yang ia lakukan adalah mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya keluar sekuat tenaga.

Ada orang yang sangat sederhana, tapi sangat lapang dan hangat.

Seperti langit biru yang tergantung tanpa batas di atas sana.

Sederhana, tapi luas dan merangkul semuanya.

"Plain." Senyum asimetris terlukis di wajah sang raja. "Innocent."

Ia adalah raja iblis.

Orang itu adalah raja yang merangkul raja iblis.

Begitulah. Rokudou Mukuro mengakuinya.

.

.

.

Musim semi, musim yang bagus untuk memulai hal baru. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya tahun ajaran baru di Jepang dimulai di musim semi.

Saat semua baru dimulai, saat semua yang selesai selesai sudah terbawa oleh aliran salju yang mencair. Menyisakan tunas-tunas baru yang bermunculan, burung-burung terbangun dari kebisuan panjangnya, hewan-hewan yang berhibernasi memulai aktivitasnya, dan orang-orang memulai pekerjaannya dengan semangat baru, seperti kuncup daun yang baru muncul.

Hari yang bagus untuk bekerja. Ditemani sinar mentari yang hangat dan nyaman dan angin harum yang membelaimu lembut.

Hari ini Rokudou Mukuro akan melaksanakan misinya yang seperti biasa... khusus dan tersembunyi. Semboyan ilusi? Memang benar.

Dan seperti biasa, dimana ada anak buah—lebih menyenangkan kalau disebut teman—yang akan berangkat menjalankan misinya, di situlah Tsunayoshi memberi sekedar salam hangat, alih-alih jampian canggung yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Kali ini lebih... khusus. Dan sedikit tersembunyi. Mukuro tidak senang menampakkan diri seperti bapak-bapak yang akan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya di depan orang banyak.

"Cepatlah kembali, Mukuro."

Senyuman itu, tatapan mata itu... masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

Sederhana, tapi luas dan menyelimuti semuanya.

Dan Mukuro selalu menyukainya. Saat dimana ia terangkul dan hangat karena langit itu.

Kesederhanaan yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Polos seperti langit luas yang biru muda.

"Ya, pasti..."

Menatap senyumnya itu membuatnya ingin berlama-lama tapi... ya sudahlah.

"...mio innocente."

Selang sepersekian detik, Mukuro berhenti menatap senyum itu dan tertawa lirih dengan trademark "kufufu"-nya.

Lelayangan kelopak sakura yang gugur menemani keberangkatannya. Mereka berguguran, melayang-layang anggun, dan berkumpul di satu tempat.

Lalu Mukuro menghilang.

.

- f i n -

.

.

.

.

.

Hello world!

Oke, tema hari ini kembali ke fluff. Agak ada hint romance sepertinya... tapi setelah aku bener-bener sadar ternyata ngga ada ya. *digebukin*

Niatnya mau di-pair 6927, tapi otakku menolak memproduksi genre romance, jadi ya sudahlah.

Btw flashback-nya ngga mutu bener yak. Musim semi-nya juga Cuma masuk di depan dan belakang. Secara Kokuyou arc udah masuk musim panas...

Lotta thanks,

Mitoia Cavallone.


End file.
